


Brother Dearest

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sirius Lives, all is well, war just ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: After the war finally comes to an end, Harry discloses just how much of a part Regulus had in defeating the Dark Lord





	Brother Dearest

Sirius and Regulus were as different as two brothers could be.

Even as children, this was obvious. While Sirius was loud, needy, outspoken, Regulus was quiet, withdrawn, near cold in his affections. 

Yet they got along. They played together, fought together, and were as close as Walburga would allow, at least until Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. Then they were kept separate, out of fear Sirius would ‘influence’ his little brother into joining the Light.

As this continued, their differences only grew, until the fateful day Sirius was disowned and he never heard from or about his ‘Death Eater scum’ brother again.

Until now.   


~   


The war was over. Voldemort had been defeated, his remaining followers rounded up and sent to Azkaban.

And Harry, Harry who had done it all, who had been missing for months while Sirius was fighting with the Order, innocent little Harry, was running up to Sirius with a massive grin on his face, nearly tackling his godfather in glee. “We did it!” He shouted, making SIrius bark out a laugh.

“We did, didn’t we pup?” He said, hugging his godson tighter. But suddenly, his mood went from elated to serious. “Merlin, where have you been all this time? We thought you were dead, or worse.”

Harry looked up at him with a guilty expression. “Finding Horcruxes?” He said as though it were a question instead of a statement.

“You...bloody hell.” Sirius said blankly, sinking to the ground, holding Harry tighter. How many times had Harry risked his life?   


“I had help!” Harry said excitedly. “Hermione, Ron, the Grey Lady…” He trailed off, giving Sirius a weird look he couldn’t quite read. “Your brother.”   


Sirius barked out another laugh, but this one was harsh, cold. “My brother is dead, Harry.” He said bitterly. “And before that, he was a Death Eater and bigot. Just like darling Mummy wanted him.”   


“But he wasn’t!” Harry insisted. “He replaced one of the Horcruxes with a fake, he killed himself to do it! And he gave it to Kreacher to destroy, who gave it to me, and I was able to destroy it! Because of him, you see?”   


Harry peered up at him with excited green eyes, and Sirius froze. 

Regulus...Reg really did all that?   


“Regulus did all that?” Sirius said aloud, dumbfounded, and Harry nodded.

“He did.”   


Sirius grinned suddenly, whooping, standing and lifting Harry in the air.    


Reg turned out good after all, the war was over, everything was perfect.

And for the first time in years…

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty, but I wrote it in the middle of the night on a sugar high and haven't edited it. I give up. Written for anon on Tumblr, sorry this isn't better dear


End file.
